The Djinn Ring
by macdude55
Summary: This is a story I posted on supernatural.tv It is about Sam and Dean Winchester finding an ancient ring that has a spirit known as a Djinni trapped inside of it. Soon the two brothers are fighting for their lives along with a new family of hunters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This is my first fan fiction on this site. A lot of this story is already posted on www.supernatural.tv Anyways, this story is about Sam and Dean finding a ring that has an enraged Djinni seeking freedom trapped inside of it. Will they be able to stop it from being freed? Only time will tell... 

PART ONE PROLOGUE Egypt, 5000 BC

The sand blew against the men and women. It stung there eyes and put cuts into their flesh. But they worked on.

An elderly man, about the age of 60, fell to the sandy ground in pain. The stone block he had been carrying fell to the ground. The sand storm suddenly stopped.

The other people continued to carry their own blocks. They knew what would happen if they too stopped. The old man looked up and cried over chapped lips, "Please! It's not my fault"  
But it was no use. In less than a second he was pulled under the sand. He didn't even have time to scream.

A few moments later, a 10 foot tall dark shape arose from the sand. He was wrapped tightly in a thick black robe.

Blood dripped from hood of the robe. But the face was hidden.

In a voice that sounded like Death itself, the hooded creature spoke, "Back to your enslavement"

And with that it was gone, and the sand storm resumed.

The workers had not stopped once. They had to keep building the pyramid, or they too would face their Master's wrath.

But suddenly a sound rang out through the desert that the slaves had never heard before. The sound of a hundred swords being drawn.

Out of the sandstorm erupted dozens of men on horseback, their swords ready to attack anyone who tried to harm them.

The one in the front wore a silver helmet. "Where is the Djinni?" he cried out in a deep voice.

"You shouldn't have come, Velcrode," said the scratchy voice from the air all around them.  
All of the soldiers looked around, but the hooded figure was nowhere to be found.

Velcrode remained unphased and roared, "SHOW YOURSELF"

The Djinni laughed and said, "Very well"

And in a burst of fire, half of the soldiers were killed.

The Djinni appeared, holding gold scimitars, his head still hidden by his black robe. In one quick slice, three of the soldiers were decapitated.

Six soldiers charged at the Djinni. The robed creature raised its hand and the sandstorm instantly increased tenfold, causing the all of the soldiers and their horses to fall to the ground, only to be swallowed by the sand.

Only Velcrode was left. The few parts of his body that weren't protected by his thick armor were bleeding badly. But he raised his sword and swung at the Djinni.

The creature ducked and slashed at Velcrode's wrist. But Velcrode leaped off his horse, dodging the blow. The Djinni raised his hands and the horse was sucked under the sand, neighing frantically as its head went under.

Velcrode dodged back and forth as the sand tried to consume him. "GIVE UP!" roared Velcrode as his wounds continued to bleed. He staggered but yet was able to dodge as the sand tried to overcome him.

But he was not able to dodge the Djinni. In a move that was faster than the eye could see, the foul creature stabbed Velcrode in the chest, smashing his armor.

Velcrode fell to his knees, blob dripping from his mouth. He slowly began to sink.

The Djinni walked up to Velcrode and the soldier saw a flash of grinning fangs under the hood.  
With all of his strength, Velcrode suddenly pulled a ring from his belt. It was made of silver and had a red ruby in the center. Velcrode screamed out, "IMPRISONEREY VASCUS"

The Djinni let out an inhuman howl as it was launched at the ring. In a matter of moments, the Djinni was gone, trapped inside of the silver ring.

His task almost complete, Velcrode put the ring in his right hand as the sand came to his ribs. With the remaining strength he had, he threw the ring as hard as he could. And with that, his entire body was instantly sucked into the sand.

The ring was carried by the wind into the half finished pyramid, and set down on top of a coffin.  
During all of this time, the slaves had not stopped once. And they never did. For right when they finished the pyramid, five years later, they all disappeared.

The ring remained in the temple, where it would hopefully remain forever…

Dean Winchester picked up a ring off the floor. It was made of silver and had a red ruby in the middle. "Nice ring," he remarked as he put it on his finger.

Then his world was torn apart.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

BARKBARKBARKBARK!!!

Dean banged his head on the low ceiling as a poodle began to bark inside its kennel.

Dean rubbed his head and muttered, "Son of a"  
"Did you scare the dog, Dean?" Sam called from the other end of the room. "Uh… yeah…" Dean said, still rubbing his head.

Suddenly the floor began to lurch. Dean backed up against the wall. "I hate planes!" he said to himself.

For the past few weeks, Dean and Sam had been hunting a warlock. "They are attached to a family," Sam had told Dean when they realized what they were hunting, "Every decade, they pick a bloodline and attempt to hunt it down. Warlocks create the illusion that they are human, but they are more like spirits. They are also known to be able to control reptiles, such as snakes."

At this point Dean had gone pale and did a low moan. Sam laughed, "You pick on me for being afraid of clowns when you go freaky over planes and snakes."

"I'm not scared of them," Dean had said at once, 'It's just that… they're um… creepy…"

"So vengeful, mutilated spirits and yellow eyed demons are okay, but little snakes are creepy."

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up… and spirits don't have fangs!"

"Vampires do."

"Yeah well they don't have beady little eyes. Can we stop talking about the fricking snakes? How do we kill it?"

Sam pulled out a bronze dagger, "A bronze dagger to the heart should turn it to dust."

The boys had later discovered that the Warlock was after the Arsen family. It had already killed Leonard Arsen and his son Billy. And now it was after Billy's sister, Emily."

After seeing the Warlock for herself and barely escaping from it, she believed Dean and Sam when they said they hunted the supernatural.

There only choice now was to get Emily out of the state of Kansas. "Warlocks can't exit a certain area. So if we get Emily out of the state, she can't be harmed. But the Warlock will try to kill her on the plane. That's why we have to go with her."

Dean had groaned at this but had gotten on the plane.

And now Dean and Sam were in the cargo hold of the plane, checking to see if the Warlock was down there. The only thing they had found was a bad tempered poodle.

Feeling embarrassed for being freaked out by a poodle, Dean went back to the main part of the plane with Sam. They sat down next to Emily.

"Did you find it?" she asked nervously. Sam shook his head, "No but we won't let anything happen to you. Right Dean?"

But Dean had put on a set of headphones. "I hope the in flight movie is good," he said to himself.

A pleasant voice came from the speakers, "Our film for the day is: Snakes on a Plane!"

"Oh, shut up!" Dean said as he threw the headphones away and Sam laughed.

Dean was woken up by a loud noise. At first he thought it was Sam snoring but then he realized that even Sam couldn't snore that loud. He got up.

Everyone else on the plane was asleep. The flight attendants were nowhere to be found.

Dean heard the noise again. It was coming from behind a curtain at the end of the plane.

Dean took out the bronze dagger and walked slowly towards the curtain.

Closer….closer…CLOSER…

Dean almost fell when the ground shuddered. "Just turbulence," he said to himself.

And with that he pulled back the curtain.

A white ball of fluff hit him in the face.

"ARRRGH!" Dean yelled as he was knocked onto his back.

He looked at his attacker, only to have his nose bitten by the poodle from the cargo hold.

Dean lifted the poodle off of him and looked around at all of the people that he had woken up. They were all looking at him with looks of horror on their faces.

"It's okay!" Dean remarked sheepishly, "It's just a poodle."

Then he looked at the dog, "Wait a minute… How the hell did you get out of the cargo hold."

Then he noticed the real thing that everyone was looking at.

It was as tall as a normal man and would have been a man, if it weren't for the fact that it had blood red eyes with no pupils and his skin was white. He also had green fangs.

The Warlock smiled and Dean was thrown to the other end of the plane.

Everyone began to scream.

"SAM!" Dean threw the dagger to his brother. Sam caught it and stabbed at the Warlock. But it had disappeared.

Suddenly the plane began to shake violently. "AHHHHH!" Dean screamed in a high pitched voice.

The warlock reappeared behind Sam and grabbed him by the throat with long fingers.

Dean pulled himself together and took out a pistol. He shot two times at the Warlock's head. Both of them hit their mark. But it didn't do any good.

The Warlock threw Sam to the floor. A snake appeared in his hand and slithered towards Dean. Dean slid back against the wall. The gun was knocked from his hand by an invisible force.

Dean kicked at the snake, only to have it bite the bottom of his shoe. Luckily it didn't pierce his skin.

The plane was rocking back and forth. People were screaming and cowering. The Warlock laughed in a deep voice and began to walk toward Sam, whose arm was at the wrong angle. It was broken.

The snake was slowly coming closer to Dean. The plane continued to rock.

"I WISH THIS DAMN PLANE WILL STOP!" he yelled in anger.

Suddenly the ring he had taken earlier began to glow. And Dean swore he heard a scratchy voice say, "As you wish!"

At that moment the plane stopped rocking. But everything else mechanical on the plane stopped with the rocking. Including the engine.

Dean began to scream again as the plane began to fall straight down to the dark ocean below.

The scratchy voice began to laugh in Dean's head.

"BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR!!!" 


End file.
